rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cruor-Lionheart War II
The Second Cruor-Lionheart War is a war between the Republic of Lionheart and Das Kaiserreich der Cruor. The war was started due to the attacks on locations in das Kaiserreich such as der Mittelturm and ports in select cities, the attacks conducted by Lionheart. The Council of Gonzo then met to end up declaring war on Lionheart. Prior to the War Events prior to the war. *Ezio Umcolbus is made governor of Lionheart, and soon is able to become Chancellor as Lionheart temporarily becomes a Republic. *Das Kaiserreich go through a civil war and the rebellion fails. *Chancellor Ezio finds love and marries a palace guard named Laura. *Kaiser Aztarwyn und Kaiserin Emma have their first child together, AdriAnne Gonzo. *Das Kaiserreich begins to look at viable options for invasion on Gielinor, many agreeing that the Feldip would be best. *Das Kaiserreich undergoes construction of a massive site in the very center of the continent, which is owned by the province of Hauzan. *Der Mittelturm opens it's doors on the 1st of Moevyng, Year 7 of the Sixth Age. It becomes a massive popular public attraction. *Chancellor Ezio pushes for Lionheart to become an official republic, and soon is able to get such things done. *Chancellor Ezio decides to break the terms and conditions of the Treaty of Clough, going unnoticed by das Kaiserreich, and he begins to build up Lionheart's army, recreate it's navy, and build an air force. *Lionheart begins the construction of multiple towns, villages, and another city. *On the 31st of Bennath, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, der Mittelturm is attacked, the attackers destroying the Ubalkzaun section on the second floor. The attackers are confronted by L.C.S. and engage in battle. Nine of the eleven attackers are killed, two are captured and two flee. *The public of das Kaiserreich, as well as Kaiser Aztarwyn himself, is outraged with the attack. Kaiser Aztarwyn declares that whoever is responsible for the attack will face severe consequences. *Laura is disgusted with Ezio, as she knew it was him who conducted the attack. He continues on with his plots to further anger das Kaiserreich. *Eventually, the two rogues from the attack are hunted down. One was killed by the L.C.S., and one killed himself. *Soon after the two rogues are declared deceased, the two survivors finally admit it was Lionheart that conducted this attack. *Soon, after the news is leaked, the public cry for war. *Kaiser Aztarwyn and many military officials spend months deciding on what they should do to Lionheart, and in the process, send ships to the Feldip to begin their conquest. *On the 17th of Pentember, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, Lionheart forces attack the ports of Hauptsitz Stadt and Blutstadt, downing thirteen ships and killing many soldiers and citizens alike. *On the 18th of Pentember, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, the Council of Gonzo meet and finally decide on what has to be done. *Das Kaiserreich declares war on the Republic of Lionheart the same day the council decides war is the only option. Lionheart responds in declaring war as well. All sides before the war All sides involved prior to the war. Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Das Kaiserreich der Cruor had been in a state of semi-peace, semi-war. They had ships being sent to the Feldip for conquest and hostilities with the Republic of Lionheart were ever increasing. Jurisdiction Lands owned by das Kaiserreich before the war had started, as they are known as today. *Hauptsitz *Hauptsitz Stadt *Der Mittelturm *Blutstadt *Todesstadt *The Village of Orphus *Freiheitsstadt *Bassira *Port Versaius *Fort Versaius *The Grand City *Freidstadt *The Nashuko Isles **Ha'un **Ka'han ***Terlinsburger **Utuku ***Raktan ***Nashuko City *Sophanem *Menaphos *Uzer *The Lassar Grottoes Military Power The military power of das Kaiserreich. *Several soldiers *Artillery *Gliders *A whole freaking lot of explosives *A giant navy *Did we mention the Kraken? Commanders Commanders on the side of das Kaiserreich. *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I *Head General Irano Forvetta *Field Marshal Onyx Varkham *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort *Admiral Larik McIntlock *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Vesturiel *King Zephon Altus Gonzo *King Arrondal Gonzo *King Setomus Clough *King Azeroth I The Republic of Lionheart The Republic of Lionheart had been in a state of peace, just going through the official government formation and military recreation, and had been showing acts of war against das Kaiserreich for months prior to the declaration of war. Jurisdiction Lands owned by the Republic of Lionheart as they are known as today. *City of Lionheart *Jeguft Village *The Village of Zubarbados *Treklar Village *Reknar City *Troaz City Military Power *Soldiers *A navy *An air force *Explosives *Artillery Commanders The Speech The speech given to the citizens of das Kaiserreich from Kaiser Aztarwyn himself. It was copied onto paper and released to the citizens all over the empire. The official document he had written the speech upon is kept in Hauptsitz. Dear all of my citizens of das Kaiserreich der Cruor, today on the 18th of Pentember, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, we go to war with Lionheart. On the 31st of Bennath, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, they had attacked our land in a terrorist attack of der Mittelturm, killing many innocents. I am pleased to inform you out of the eleven terrorists, only one remains currently, with no legs or arms. For awhile there had been debates of war, however we took too long. Because we took too long, they decided to make up our mind. Just yesterday, the Lionheart Navy and Army had attacked the ports of Hauptsitz Stadt and Blutstadt, causing utter chaos as soldiers were destroyed with incoming fire from their warships. Thirteen of our warships had gone down, and many of our men had perished. This was an open act of war, one that shall not go without punishment. They look to destroy our nation, our home, and our people. For these reasons and these acts of war against us, we must go to war with the Republic of Lionheart. They will suffer our wrath just as our people had in two acts of war, only our wrath will be a hundred times worse. Their people will die. Their soldiers will die. Their land will be destroyed. If I must, I will see to it that their entire nation is ripped to shreds. And so war it is. ~ Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo Battles Aftermath Gallery Photo's of stuff in the war! loki_ves_mcintlock.png|A.L.A. Loki and Vesturiel meeting with Admiral McIntlock before sailing for Lionheart Trivia Category:Wars Category:In-Character History Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Lionheart